Sweet as Taboo
by P.O.J.A
Summary: What gives people the right to judge others? Kakasaku fic.
1. The sakura's blossom

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Kishimoto Masashi? Of course I don't Naruto…but I'd like to own Kakashi ;-D**

**A/N: I'm back! After a rather decent attempt at a kakasaku fic I'm here to try my luck again. It appears ShipperTrish has become sort of a muse as it is her fics that bring forth the inspiration to write. "What gives people the right to judge others" (ending line of chp 11 in 'What the New Year brings' by said author)…a hell of a statement, and the basis of my story. So read up and don't forget to R&R after! Now that my notices are over, I do hope u enjoy.**

"Age is just a number", "love knows no boundaries", "if loving you is wrong I don't want to be right", and all that jazz…yeah, once upon a time I too was preaching those words. Then reality hit and the clichés rolled off the tongue like a bad after taste. Soon enough those declarations of love become contorted when society starts calling you a sadistic bastard for ever having those kind of feelings for a girl like her. Sons of bitches, all of them if you ask me. Me, I'm Hatake Kakashi, and I was in love with a girl younger than myself. My age you ask? 32 golden years and I've still got it hehe. The age difference? 14 years…14 years too much if you ask me, but what did I care, I was in love. Was? No, still am. Forever will that girl have a place reserved in my heart for her. Now that the guy in the back has finished screaming 'paedophile' I can tell you this; our love couldn't be purer! So what happened you say, I hurt her in the worst possible ways a man could hurt a woman; I broke, no, destroyed her heart. I'm Hatake Kakashi, and this is my bittersweet symphony.

**Sweet as Taboo**

**Chapter 1: The sakura's blossom**

"Isn't spring just beautiful Kaka-sensei?" she asks me with that effervescent twinkle in her eye as she languorously admires the beauty of the season, the petals she was named for dancing melodiously wherever the wind decides to take it. I give her my typical response, that infamous eye-crease of approval and too join her in admiration of nature's wonders.

She being one of them.

Sigh, what the hell is wrong with me? When did these thoughts about Sakura start emerging, why are they even surfacing? I think I should lay off on the Icha Icha for a while and clear my head of its sin. But…she's just so damn gorgeous, intelligent; she's matured in ways I wouldn't have given her credit for five years back when her whole world revolved around Sasuke and becoming a shinobi was an excuse to be near him. Now, look at my jounin medic who thrives on giving her all to her patients and her team mates. No longer does she look down at Naruto for his constant clowning around, but aims to be just like if not better than the aspiring Hokage, and as for Sasuke…she's still in love with him, but that drive to obtain him has died down over the years.

Yes, my little Sakura, just as the springtime flowers, has blossomed. Blossomed into a woman. A strong, dedicated, independent, stunning…

"Kakashi?" She's calling my name with a slightly puzzled expression on her face. Damn, she caught me day-dreaming again. At least she doesn't know it's that very face that's been plaguing my thoughts.

"Hai Sakura?" I simply reply.

She's covering her mouth, muffling a barely audible chuckle. Now what could be so funny all of a sudden?

"Kaka-sensei, you have… (chuckle)…you have several petals on your head," and she releases the laugh no longer able to contain it. Ah, so I look like a fruitcake, understandable. Now if I could only see above my tower of silver hair to get the crap off then…

Kami why is she close now? Oh, she's taking it off for me, but does she realise how close her bosom is to my face? Not that I don't mind but…kami, what the hell was that?! You don't mind? Sick, sick, sick! Gotta burn the Icha Icha tonight…okay, maybe burning is a bit extreme, I'll donate it to some poor homeless guy. He's sure to get a kick out of it.

"All done," she says as she returns to her end of the park bench, a graceful smile painted across those delicate lips as she hold out her handful of flower petals for the wind to sweep them away. "You were day-dreaming again weren't you Kaka-sensei," she then asks, inching just a bit towards me but within a respectable distance.

"You don't have to call me 'sensei' you know Sakura. You're under the apprenticeship of the Godaime, so you're fully permitted to refer to me as just Kakashi." Besides, the title just reminds me of how ancient I really am.

"I know," she replies quietly bowing her head as though unsure of what to say next. "It's just…it seems more respectable to still call you sensei. I just couldn't see you as anything more or less than the best teacher I've had thus far."

And that's what sealed it for me. I'm nothing more than her teacher; not a possible lover, maybe a friend, but always within that age-borderline, one that must never be crossed. But why am I fussing, there are lots of respectable beautiful women in Konoha that are within my age bracket. There's Anko…okay maybe not Anko. Wild in bed yes, but not a person meant for commitment. Hmm, there's Kurenai…no, _was_ Kurenai. Bastard, why'd you break her heart? I could've had something with her, but the whole concept of marriage scared the crap out of me then. But hey, some good came out of it. She and Asuma are celebrating their two year anniversary next month, and I hear she's expecting as well. So Anko's out, and Kurenai, and well Sakura has just been scratched off the list.

There you have it Kakashi, you're out of options, and you're not getting any younger. Someone up there must really hate me.

"I didn't mean ill of it Kaka--Kakashi." Wait, did she just say something? It sounded like, like my name, minus the 'sensei'. Kami I've got to stop this revering.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't hear you."

"I said I didn't mean to make you feel bad or anything." She's looking at me with glassy eyes now, her bottom lip silently trembling as she awaits my answer.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I saw your brows furrow after I called you teacher. But I want you to know you've become more than that. You're a true friend Kakashi, and sometimes I do feel like I can tell you anything. I guess that's why I wished our little tradition didn't end after that day you found me crying here."

Ah yes, our park tradition. Every Monday and Friday we'd come here, sit in the serenity of the park till dusk, or talk our lives away as though we hadn't seen each other in years. We'd speak of the week's activities, the daily troubles of life, missions, any topic we could conjure. It's the most fun I've had with a woman with her clothes on, the innocence of it all making out time spent together time to be treasured.

"I don't want it to end either Sakura. It's nice to get away from the world of shinobi once in a while and just enjoy the company of another that feels the same," I reply and flash her my eye-crease smile again. And as my sentence lingers in my mind I realise that's how these feelings for her became. I never felt more alive, more free and comfortable to be myself than when I am with her. Of course, there's always a cloud of mystery about my past and parts of myself that I'd rather not say. Too many disturbing memories. But that air of ambiguity is what keeps them wondering 'who is the real Kakashi' and always curious about my infatuation with never showing the bottom half of my face.

So why is it that she just makes me want to strip all of it off and give her my all?

"It's getting late Kakashi, I should be—" but I stop her before she continues.

"Wait, did you just call me Kakashi?" No 'sensei' or 'san' after?

"I guess I did," she smiles at me with a slight shrug of the shoulders. "No need for formalities between friends right?" I could only reply with a smile of my own through my mask.

"Before I forget, this is for you." She goes into her bag and produces a pink envelope with my name engraved on the front. It has an alluring scent, lavender I believe.

"What's this for Sakura?"

"My birthday party silly. I'm throwing it at the community centre tomorrow."

"You'll be eighteen ne?"

"Yep," she replies with a small blush creeping up her face. "My big 'welcome into adulthood'."

"Well, I've always believed you reached there before you knew it. Age is just a number sometimes."

"It is," she agrees with a soft look. The array of crimson, blue and orange rays behind her and the way the soft breeze toys with her pink tresses makes the view before me seem surreal; can angels come down to earth, for I think I'm staring into the eyes of one right now.

"Well, see you tomorrow then?" she asks.

"I don't know Sakura. All your friends will be there, I rather not embarrass them by showing them what being young and cool is all about." Okay, that was corny, but she likes my lame jokes. She just can't help but giggle at my absurdity…how the sound of her voice is like a lullaby!

"You won't Kakashi," she says after a good laugh. "Besides, I've invited a couple other teachers as well."

"Such as?" Kami please don't let Gai be on that list!

"Well Iruka-sensei of course, Asuma, Kurenai, Tsunade-sama, and…oh yes, Gai-sensei."

Shit.

"Okay, then I'll be there. Just promise me this one thing," and I hold out my baby finger for her to swear with.

"What's that?"

"Promise me you won't get upset if I decide to beat the crap out of Gai if he gets all 'youthful' on my ass."

"Only if you promise not to restrain me if I do the same to Lee," she laughs, springing forth a smile to my own face.

"Deal" and we lock fingers with impish grins across our mouths. The feel of her skin against mine for that brief moment was enough to raise the hairs behind my neck and surface those sinful ideologies of us ever being lovers. Just another fancy, right? Sick and sadistic fantasy meant for bastards like me.

"I should go; I've got a work load of preparations to do for this party. See ya Kakashi!" and she waves me off, her figure blurred as she dashes off home.

Is it really wrong to have these feelings for her? To want to be with someone as genuine as she is regardless how much younger they are than you? I'm old enough to be a brother, not father, but does that make much of a difference? Isn't love supposed to be limitless, break all boundaries that try to suppress it? I don't want her body, kami no, I want to love and protect and die for her. But what will people think of it, of a relationship between a teacher and his ex-student? What should we care if we're in love, good honest true love?

I end my monologue for the day and return to that forsaken apartment of mine, wondering all the while what it would be like to go home to someone like Sakura, to a warm bed with the one you love where all your worries are shattered for the passions that erupt in the night.


	2. Birthday wishes!

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own neither Naruto nor Kakashi nor the song****s being used in this fic. Credit is given to Gloria Estefan and Alicia Keys for inspiring it with their ballads "I'm not giving you up" and "Like you'll never see me again" respectively.**

**A/N: ****Hi there, thanks for your patience at my****slow update but please bear with it for the moment. You see, come next week I'll be in mock exam mode, which is an exam my school gives to 'final exam' students. It's similar to the real thing that the Caribbean Examination Council gives to the region, just to let students know where they stand in terms of work ethic. My future rides on the final exam, my social life on the mock lol. I'll try my best but again your patience is greatly needed. Many, MANY thanks to all those who read, reviewed, alerted and even favorited my fic (throws out millions and millions of Hershey's kisses to readers) LOVE YAH ;)**

**Chapter 2: Birthday wishes**

I take a breath before entering the place. Even from the outside you can see it's brilliantly lit, and the soft ballads being played from inside can faintly be heard from where I stand. Two more guests pass me with a slight nod of respect as they proceed to enter the doors of the community center; they're probably from the academy, faces do look familiar. One more breath escapes my lips as I too enter to join in the celebration of my favourite cherry blossom's 18th birthday.

I feel like a teenager on his first date; hands clammy, heart racing as his nerves bounce all over his system, boy do I feel pathetic. At least my good looks are making up for this newfound height of anxiety. Yeah, we're all dolled-up, and just for her. Clad in a classic black tux complimented with white shirt and tie I do look snazzy, the only thing 'misplaced' being my mask and protective headband. Tsunade's gonna be all over me like ulcers on a leper for it, but I've got a rep to protect so sue me. Gotta give it to the woman though, she went all out for her apprentice on her special day, but I don't blame her for Sakura's worth every penny.

I gaze at the sight before me and a genuine warmth reaches my heart, a smile slowly making its way onto my face as joy and laughter from her comrades continue to fill the hall. The place is even more beautiful than I imagined, that is until I saw the guest of honour and understood the true meaning of the word.

The initial striking feature was the way her kimono enhanced, no, revealed all her best 'qualities'. The intricate pattern on the kimono subtly drew attention to the gentle and generous curve of her hips; the black, yellow and deep pink intricacies complimenting her well. The light-pink obi, a stark contrast to the deep pink, displayed the slim tapered waist that Sakura maintained. Moving further upwards to another curve, once again subtly complimented, the opening of the kimono was deep enough to allow a tempting yet decent view. This asset was exhibited enough to keep one wondering, but decent enough not to spoil the imagination. Yes…exhibited, she was an image to look at indeed. The minor details of her ensemble allowed the finishing touches of perfection. The light blush upon her face, whether natural or not, suited well with the pink gloss upon her naturally pouted lips. Her eyes, a distinct contrast to the softer colours glowed as they stood out and captured those that dared to seek them. Tearing my view from her mesmerizing orbs it could be observed that her hair was pulled into a neat yet highly flattering up-do, allowing an unhindered view of her face. The hairstyle was appropriately adorned by decorated hair chopsticks with tassels that framed her face without removing the natural beauty that was Sakura.

I feel my breath coming in short as the proximity between us decreases with each step she takes towards me. Easy Hatake, she's just coming to greet you like any decorous hostess would.

"You made it," she says excitedly, swinging her arms around my neck, sheer delight at my presence shining on her face.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Sakura-chan. Tanjoubi omedetou" and I place a gentle kiss on her cheeks flushing it just a bit. I wish I could've done more, but the impropriety of it all stopped my mouth short of capturing her lips with mine. Before I knew it our moment was lost as she returned to the crowd to greet the other million and one people invited to the festivity. I was about to take a seat at the bar when a powerful "yosh!" was heard from the assembly of children, which meant one sexy green beast was nearby. It also meant another thing…

"Kaka-sensei!" Never had I hated that nick-name until it escaped the lips of one flamboyant Maito Gai. Kamis help me not to kill him on her birthday! In a puff of smoke he was by my side, that twinkle in his eye evident as he looked on at the children in all their merry.

"Oh how the power of youth is in full bloom with the sakuras, ne?" Gai now asks me, that starry-eye quickly replaced by a river of tears. Kami here we go.

"Jeez Gai, can you be anymore gay?"

"There lies no boundaries to my gaiety where the joys of adolescence are concerned Kaka-sensei!" Not exactly what I meant, but I think in a sense he answered my question. I'm ready to down sake to diminish the sadistic thoughts about the many ways I could take this particular human life without anyone noticing when Asuma arrives and frees me from my hell on earth.

"I see you two are getting along well Hatake," he grins wickedly, receiving several glares on my behalf as Gai decides to show him how well we truly are interacting by playfully placing his arm around my shoulder.

"Like the best of friends," I manage to say beneath clenched teeth, still trying to wiggle my way out of Gai's grasp. When did he get so strong? "Gai, how come you haven't given Asuma a welcome hug as well? I think he may get jealous of our 'youthful friendship'." I figured a good ole fashioned bullshit lie was in order, anything as a matter of fact if it meant Gai would get his effeminate hands off of me.

"That may be so, but he'll get over it eventually. Besides, I met him at the door so he was greeted properly then," he replies with that sickening smile again. Asuma's impish grin is enough for me to clobber them both, but before I get the chance the Godaime herself comes into view and asks that everyone gather round a rather large table to bear witness to Sakura cutting her birthday cake.

"Before we begin I would just like to say a few words. If everyone would please raise their glasses being handed out to them by the waiters. Sakura, I took you under my wing five years ago in hopes of developing a strong kunochi, because that's what you asked of me. 'I want to be strong like Naruto and Sasuke, no longer the one everyone has to protect.' Well, I believe we can all agree when I say I got more than I bargained for. I trained a young girl, and she blossomed into a woman over night it seems. I'm damn proud to say not only have I taught you, but I've gotten to know you as an individual, a beautiful, caring, selfless person." The old woman stopped briefly to wipe a rogue tear, springing forth water works all around the room. Why did I get stuck standing next to Gai?

"Anyhow, I did say 'a few words' and I believe I've gone over my limit now. Continue on the righteous path you are now Haruno Sakura; never forget who you are along the way. Happy Birthday my dear," were the final words as glasses clinked in tribute to the celebration of her birth.

"Happy Birthday to Sakura…" a boisterous Gai began as he finished downing his drink. Soon everyone was merrily into the song, which was followed by the blowing of the candles after the birthday wish was made.

"Now, you have quite a variety of young men to cut the cake with. Who shall be the lucky one?" Tsunade asked her pupil when the clamour settled. I saw the hands of many raise in hopes that they'll be chosen. But just as becoming Hokage is destined to one, there was but one obvious choice in this circumstance. I couldn't help feel a bit sorry for Lee, disappointment etched all over his face as the raven-haired boy made his way to her side. Why does loving someone have to cause so much pain?

Looking on I felt I was attending a wedding rather than a birthday party, the way they held the knife and fork as the cutlery pierced the soft icing of the pink cake, he feeding her a piece and vice-versa. What caught me off guard though was the brief kiss on the lips he gave her after he's swallowed his share of confection. My fists clenched at the sight, the palm of my hand pleading for me to allow some form of colour other than white to grace its poor self.

"You okay there Kakashi?" Asuma asks placing a concerned hand on my tense shoulder. I hadn't meant to make my feelings so known, but everything about that girl was out of my control.

"Yeah, I just need a drink."

He joined me on my voyage to the bar where we met a distraught Iruka apparently drowning his sorrows in the rice wine.

"Take it easy there Iruka, we wouldn't want you passing out on the dance floor now would we?" I say trying to liberate some of the stress of whatever he was going through. And I thought I had issues.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just…they're all growing up so fast" and a fresh stream of tears came pouring down.

"Damn it don't tell me Gai got to you too?" He let loose a chuckle, a sign that his mood was lightening a bit.

"You could say. Just watching them out there brings back memories doesn't it?"

They were all dancing now, some paired off, and others gathered round the two synchronized green monsters of Konoha who…wait, are they wearing the same outfit? I thought Lee had better taste that to wear an olive green suit with that distasteful white frilly shirt. Poor boy, he needs a new idol. But the sight does cause me to reminisce on my own fond memories of them all; how they each graduated from genin to chuunin, and eventually to my ranks as respectable jounin, maturing like the young men and women they rightfully are.

"We're getting old aren't we?" Iruka finally says, followed by an averse "yep" from Asuma and me. But I'm not going to allow my age to obstruct my caring for her…my loving her…

"How's Kurenai and the baby going?"

"Ah Umuino boy, she's doing swell! The baby's due in a couple of weeks so she's taking it easy at the moment. She sent her best regards."

I saw her once big with child, a month ago to be precise. I couldn't help but feel some remorse; that could've been our child, our 'happy life' as she so fondly calls her time with Asuma. But hearing about their good life no longer brings regret to my heart, but genuine contentment at the couple, and envy that I could never have that with the one woman I truly love.

"Isn't it romantic?" I hear someone dreamily sigh, and I follow their gaze to the couple leisurely moving to the slow rhythmic bass beats of the love song played.

_So every time you hold me  
Hold me like this is the last time  
Every time you kiss me  
Kiss me like you'll never see me again  
Every time you touch me  
Touch me like this is the last time  
Promise that you'll love me  
Love me like you'll never see me again_

His hands are encirlcing the small of her back now as their lazy pace continues. She looks so happy with him, being in his arms at last, I no longer have the heart to tear them apart for my selfish desires. Loving someone does entail letting them go right? This is where she belongs, picture-perfect with the Uchiha of her dreams.

"Did you ever think you'd see the day they'd acutally end up together?" Asuma asks, directing his question more to me seeing that I was their former sensei.

"No, I didn't. But I'd always hope the utmost happiness for her. I'm glad she finally found it."

Several 'awes' were heard as the ballad came to an end; how sweet and sickeningly appropriate for the two. I shot the last of the sake I ordered moments ago and prepared to leave this godforsaken place; my heart just couldn't endure the torture any longer.

"Think I'll call it a night now guys," I announce as I place the ceramic cup on the bar counter and rise from my stool.

"Whatever happened to showing up the youngsters? C'mon Kaka, the night is young," Asuma jokes with me, lightly tapping the table signalling the bartender for another drink.

"It just isn't my night then." For some reason Asuma doesn't press the issue any further and allows me to bid them farewell. Before I leave I search for the birthday girl to tell her of my departure, out of common courtesy of course. Those distinctive pink locks were seen amongst a tower of brown, black and blonde. By the grace of the kamis I manage to squeeze through the horde of teenaged girls till I reached the princess of the night.

"Enjoy the rest of your night Sakura-chan." The music was so overwhelming I was damned that she heard what I said.

"You're leaving now?" She takes my hand and secludes us from the crowd to one of the seating areas. "It's only 9 o'clock Kakashi, you can't go now." She seemed upset at my sudden leave, but I knew the feeling was mutual. Soon she'd be back into the arms of her Sasuke-kun and thoughts of old Kaka-sensei would be nothing but dust in the wind.

"Yeah, I've got a mission in the morning so I was hoping I could get some rest." I hated to lie to her, but the truth was all the more painful.

"But I haven't danced with you yet" and before another protest could be made she grabs my hand and soon we're on dance floor, with no music playing. How freaking embarrassing.

"Sakura please." I try to beg my way out, but then I remember this girl's got the will of iron steel.

"C'mon Kakashi, just one dance" and out pops the puppy-dog pout. Damn, she caught me.

"Alright," I sigh as the DJ begins to play the requested song.

The first notes come from the quick beats of a conga drum, followed by the melodic strum of a guitar singing a song all its own with the rich sounds of its nylon and copper strings. So it's a Latin tune she chose, and slowly I'm regretting telling her my secret obsession with the Spanish music. When we were still together Kurenai tried to enrol us in some Latin dance classes, a 'couples hobby' she called it. We gave up after a month; she thought I didn't like it, but my only problem was the instructor using me as his personal cabana boy.

The soft introduction continues as I cup her delicate hand in my contrastingly rugged ones and hold the small of her back so that her body's pressing close to mine with only the required space needed for the rumba to occur. Our bodies fit almost perfectly against one another, and it scares the hell out of me. How am I to let her go when our world begs to differ? My revering ends when the singer belts out the first line of the song and soon I'm back in dreamland as I allow myself to get lost in the lyrics, in the moment, in the now…with her…

**  
**_To be completely honest it scares me to imagine  
what life would be without you  
And for this very reason I ask you to forgive me  
for what I'm putting us through_

"I hope you like this song, I'm a sucker for the classics," she whispers to me when I draw her closer, our breaths mingling with the little air between us. No wonder I thought it sounded familiar; a great tune, but another horrid reminder of how old I really am to her. Yet, I can't help but feel this is the most dangerously appropriate song for my personal dilemma.

_  
Although there're so__ many things against us I've decided  
I'm not giving you up  
No..._

Against all odds, she refuses to lose the love of her life. Can you do the same Hatake? Are you willing to risk it all to be with her? I hadn't noticed when we gained an audience, but the obvious "how cute" and "aww" murmured amongst our pairs was a gentle reminder that we weren't alone, and by the looks on their faces the romantic feel of the dance was lost as they continually reiterated the fact that I was her "ex-sensei".

_  
Thinking back, I see what we have  
is something different  
I think we've known all along  
so how fair would it be  
to divide this love's exi__stence  
between what's right and what's wrong  
And you, always wondering if we'll make it time will tell you  
that I'm not giving you up, no, no..._

Our dance resumes as excitedly as it began, much to the delight of our spectators. But I pay them no mind, for all I can see is her. All I ever want to see, breathe, touch and taste is her glory. My heart continues to drink in the message of the song, obeying its every word like it was scripture. If she feels as strongly about me as I do her, not even the kamis will have the power to take away what's rightfully ours. I say let true love live, no matter what the circumstances.

_  
__We'll find a way to be together  
however long it takes, wherever  
if it means having you for only a moment  
a moment just might be enough  
I'm not giving you up, no  
no, I'm not giving you up, no_

For a man as greedy as I a moment with Sakura could never be enough. It will be valued for dear life, but I refuse to settle for anything less than her all. My Haruno, if you could read my thoughts what would you say to them? Would you loathe me and call me a pervert like most of Konoha probably would, or would your heart rejoice at knowing it has found a love willing to test the wrath of time and humanity?

_  
__Screaming in the silence the promises we've spoken  
come back to haunt me, false and broken  
quiet desperation to see we're lost forever  
searching for water in this desert  
No, I refuse to have to do without your kisses_

_I'm __not giving you up, no, no_

Her body has nuzzled neatly into mine about now, our cheeks lightly caressing the other. An alluring scent takes hold of my nostrils and immerses it in a sea of lavender, a scent apt to the beauty in my arms. This newfound proximity brings forth a lump to my throat, my breath hot and short against the crook of her neck. Kami I hope my 'friend' behaves himself down there! This woman has many an effect on me, physically and emotionally, so much that my life has become dependent on her very existence in it. My immortal rain, my star in the midnight sky, my sakura…

_  
__We'll find a way to be together  
however long it takes, wherever  
if it means having you for only a moment  
a moment just might be enough  
I'm not giving you up, no  
no, I'm not giving you up, no_

And as I sweep her downwards for a final dip as the music begins to fade I find myself silently singing the last sentence of the song, slowly allowing the words to engulf my mind as it chants so melodiously…

_I'm not giving you up_

I somehow hear an applause coming from our audience above the maddening pulsation of my heart, the blood racing hotly through my system as I briefly lose myself in her beryl pools before positioning her back on her feet to stand and take a bow with me. Damn I'm good.

"You're a wonderful dancer Kakashi," she tells me with cheeks rosy either from the heat of the dance or from sheer embarrassment at having her comrades ogle me now with a newfound respect, curiosity, and of course lust on the women's behalf. Need I say it again; damn I'm good!

"As are you Sakura-chan. Happy birthday," I say before placing a butterfly-kiss on her cheek and at last, making my exit from this place. The journey home no longer seems as onerous as it once did. Maybe there was something in the night air, a peace that loomed over the building, one that only occasions such as this could bring. Or maybe the effect of the sake had reached its peak, releasing a never-ending feeling of euphoria throughout my body. Whatever the cause, I couldn't be on a higher cloud if I wanted to. I found my new mantra, and no matter what people will say after this I know where my heart belongs, and nothing and no one can change that. I love her; I always have and always will.

And for that, I'm not giving her up.


	3. That's Amore

Disclaimer: I tried, I really really tried, but Kishimoto Mashi REFUSED to let me own Kakashi (wahh)…oh and Naruto too heh

**Disclaimer: I tried, I really really tried, but Kishimoto Mashi REFUSED to let me own Kakashi (wahh)…oh and Naruto too heh!**

**A/N:** A million-and-one apologises are needed you guys, SUPER SORRY for not updating sooner! Even though exams were over a week before anticipated, school never stopped being a bother. But at long last a mini vacation has swept up and as such I'm making up for lost time. I hope before I jump into my final exams next month that I can get another chp out after this one…I cross my fingers. MILLIONS OF THANK YOU'S go out to all those that reviewed, alerted and favourited either my story or me, or simply hit my page lol your support ROCKS XD

So before I begin I just wanted to say inspiration for this particular chp came in its highest form from a certain individual who refers to me as his tenshi-kun (angel) when I must say he himself is godsent. I couldn't have written this chp this passionately without the affection you have given me koichi-kun, so this one goes out to you!

**Warning: This chp contains a lemon, but for the reading pleasure of those non-lemon readers I have placed a mini warning label before the lemon beings and at its end so you can read on without fear. I hope this doesn't spoil it for you my lemon readers but I just wanted to give everyone a fair chance at reading my work. Thanks again for your support ;)**

**Chapter 3: That's Amore**

A month has passed since I made that self proclamation about not giving up on loving Sakura that night. And somehow within those four weeks that iron will I had faded in the wind as I saw her slowly but surely distance herself from me in order to become closer to the Uchiha. And before you knew it her fairytale had come true and those of many were crushed; she and Sasuke were at last an item. I'd be lying if I didn't say I wanted to beat the daylights out of the punk that stole her from me, but then again she was never mine to rightfully claim. Here comes the kamis again conspiring against our love as usual, or maybe life was just being a bitch. But through it all her happiness was always the most important thing to me, so if it comes from the Uchiha then so be it.

Our park tradition never ceased, but with the newfound responsibility that only relationships can bring our visits were often cut short or re-scheduled to accommodate the many dates the clan reviver had to offer.

"So he's taking me to dinner tonight again. I swear he's trying to stuff me or something, and each time it's a newer and fancier place than the last. I constantly tell him he's spoiling me, but then he just looks into my eyes and says 'it's never enough, nothing is more valuable than me'. Wow, he really knows how to charm a girl ne?" she giggles wistfully as she recalls her moments with Sasuke to me. You'd think a topic like that would piss the hell out of me, but it doesn't because when I see how truly content she is with her life with him I can't help but share in her jolly. My heart still yearns for her, but I've learned that life tends to give you what you need, not what you want. And right now I can't help but feel maybe Sasuke was a better choice for her; he'd help her grow in ways my ancient ass probably couldn't, and he does seem to love her endlessly.

"Is something wrong Kakashi?" she asks me, that reminiscent glow still evident amongst her concern for my well being. I'm sure she's questioning that pensive look I'm sure my face is wearing about now as she always does after she's spoken and realises my mind has wandered off.

"No, I'm just glad to hear how much in love you are. You deserve all the happiness in the world Sakura, let no one tell you otherwise." She smiles her approval at my statement, but beneath the cherry persona I know she's hiding something. I've gotten to know her long enough to spot that microscopic tremor in the corners of her mouth when something's bothering her, however minor the detail may be.

"I think it's my turn to ask what's wrong Sakura, and before you answer be sure not to lie, because I'll know." I can see my question has caught her by surprise, but she shows no sign of trying to hide the fact that I'm right as she takes a deep breath before she begins.

"I wish I could say it was nothing, but it has grown into something over the past couple of days. And what you said just now…" Her voice slightly trails away to a whisper as I see her try to contain the pain of whatever was hurting her so. I just had to know now if the bastard was doing something to harm her emotionally and especially physically.

"How do you know when you're in love Kakashi?" she finally says as she desperately searches my face hoping to find an answer. Now I'm the one thrown off guard, but I can tell whatever it is she has to tell me that's bothering her, this needs answering first.

"Well, um, it's kind of hard to describe. Love is a very complicated emotion. It's definitely one of those things that when it happens to you, then you'll understand its meaning. It's like…" Damn it I'm stammering like an idiot as I try to provide an explanation, but as I look into those beryl pools I find myself drowning in their innocence and by some works of the kamis words are pouring out of my mouth, taken directly from my heart.

"When you love someone, that person's well being is the only thing that matters in the world to you. Any hurt they may ever feel in their life you want to make it yours so that they'd never have to know the meaning of pain. You thrive on their happiness and make it your life source. They're always number one in your mind, and in your heart, and whether you're with that person or not you're willing to die for them, protect and shield them from harms way be it physical or emotional. You're dedication to something has never been as great as it has been to eternally loving this person. The simplest of things they do make your heart sing; you could never find someone as amazing as they are, and every minute spent with them is a minute treasured for life." I hadn't known my hand was trailing the contours of her face until I felt hers pressed against mine as it rested on her cheek.

"Domo arigato Kakashi," she replied, her voice hardly above a whisper as she removed my hand and allowed a rogue tear to fall from her glassy eyes.

"Sakura…" I softly call out to her as I captured the saline droplet with my finger.

"I'm okay. I think I'm going for a walk now, care to join me?" she asks with an effervescent smile, a genuine attempt at restoring the jovial mood we were formerly in.

"Why not" and we rise to take our stroll, basking in the warmth only a glorious evening such as this could bring. During our journey we encountered a snow cone vendor so I decided to treat my cherry blossom to some sweet ice, anything to brighten her mood. Her question still stirred in my mind and I knew there was more to it, more which I'd hope to uncover before the day was over. We made a stop at a playground and by the look on her face someone was eager to relive her childhood moments.

"C'mon, tell me you don't miss these days?" she playfully asks as she hops aboard a seat and begins to swing.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't, but I think the sight of a grown man swinging like a little girl is best suited for someone with no shame, like Gai," I reply as I opt for the monkey bars instead.

"Don't be surprised if one day your 'greatest rival' challenges you to a swinging contest," she says after a hearty laugh. "Come on Kakashi, we're bonding here. We all know you can swing across those bars upsided-down and blindfolded all with one arm, so why not give yourself a challenge huh? C'mon, you're seat's waiting." That lively mood of hers was slowly coming back, and whatever pride I had at embarrassing myself in front of the kiddies was lost as I took my place on the swing next to hers.

"The things I do for you Sakura."

"You act as if you're not enjoying yourself," she laughs as she swings higher, prompting me to go further than her. I take up her challenge and soon we're almost over the bars themselves, that is until I hear a something snap and before I know it my ass is making the best of friends with the dirt below. Ouch.

"Are you…are you okay?" Sakura manages to say amongst her hysterical cries of hilarity at my graceful fall. Can't blame her for laughing, for I too found myself in a stitch at my absurdity. She had hopped off almost immediately to come to my aid, helping me up and seating us on a solid bench guaranteed to hold my weight.

"Gomen nasai, I should've never let you join me had I known it wouldn't hold you," she says as she examines a minor scratch on my hand.

"Nah, it's okay. I should've known better than to think a child's play thing would sustain a man like me," I reply shrugging off the incident as I tried to repair a damaged ego.

"If I hadn't challenged you, you wouldn't have done it. We're both at fault, agree?"

"Agree." That instinctive radiance that can only be described as Sakura had returned, causing me to briefly query my next choice words. I didn't want to lose the moment, but I had questions and she had all the answers.

"Why did you ask me that question back at the park?" Her eyes flickered just a bit as expected, but instead of a round about response she gave it to me straight.

"You said you were happy that I had found love. I've been wondering that same thing for a while now. I care about Sasuke-kun, I really do, but where I thought I had loved him, I just…after your explanation I don't know anymore. I'm not saying I'm taking your word as bias, but that's exactly how I envisioned how I'd feel when I'm with that special one."

She takes a quick breath and stares dreamily at the crimson sky before she continues. "He asked me if I loved him once, and like I good girlfriend I said yes. I hadn't known how much more he loved me than I loved him, that is, until he asked me to consummate our love for each other."

Wait, what? That little fuck, how dare he! They've only been together for what, a month, and already he can't wait to get inside her panties? C'mon Hatake take a breath here, she doesn't need to see how upset you are. Besides she's a woman now, very much capable of making such a decision on her own. Still…

"Sakura, making love isn't necessarily a way to prove your love to someone. It's the greatest form of showing how much you truly care for the person and them for you, no strings attached, but at the same time it isn't the only way of showing affection."

"I know, that's why I didn't do it. I told him I cared about him but I wanted to be one hundred percent sure that I was ready before we took that serious step within our relationship. Truth is I'd hoped my first time would be with the one I love, but I can't tell him that now can I?"

As egotistical as it may sound, I honestly couldn't be happier to hear her say that, not because it meant that I still had a fighting chance at her heart, but because it showed the level of integrity she carried as a young woman. I couldn't be prouder.

"It's getting late Sakura, you should head home now," I say closing off the topic of her love life.

"Yeah, I guess I should. I'll see you next week then."

"Next week? But aren't you free this Friday?"

"Alas I'm not. Ino worked a double for me last week, so I'm taking her shift this round. Kakashi…thank you for being a friend for me today. I really needed to sort this out and though you didn't really do much, you've helped in so many ways you can't even imagine" and she gives me her warmest of smiles as I sense the extent of her gratitude.

"I'm always here for you Sakura, even if it is just to listen. Ja ne," I reply as I flash her my famous eye-crease smile and allow her to make her departure. Soon after I take my leave, taking in the sunset as I make my way home, thinking of her all the while.

I plop myself onto my bed and decide to pick up the latest copy of Icha Icha that ingenious sannin has released hoping to clear my mind of the girl so vehemently plaguing it. But it was a wasted attempt as I kept envisioning myself as the male character eager to win the heart of the young woman he is so desperately in love with, a girl innocent but far from naïve, compassionate yet strong in her own way, a girl very much like Sakura. The love scene written later on didn't help my mental depiction either as most recently in my dreams have I placed us in such a setting. As I told her earlier making love is meant for showing the person you love just how much you care about them, but I also stand by my word where I said it isn't the only way. She has kept her innocence for a reason and that's something I dare not take advantage of regardless if by some miracle she loves me back. It's a serious step within a relationship, and if I get a chance to share that with her I want her, no,_ our_ first time to be as magical as it possibly can.

So I take a breath and try to calm my 'friend' as I place the paperback book back onto its rightful place on the adjacent pillow and try to get some rest. I won't be seeing her for a while, but as the saying goes 'time makes the heart grow stronger', or something of the sort. How about 'out of sight, but never out of mind'…yeah, that sounds more like it.

-

The week was moving painstakingly slow; only two days had passed yet it felt like four! Usually I stock up my week with missions, excepting Monday and Friday of course, just so I can occupy my mind with something other than her adorable laughs or those mesmerizing eyes. But as lady luck would have it peace was looming the lands for a change and as such only D-rank missions remained, obviously meant for the newly appointed genin. Which reminds me…

"Kakashi-sensei, stop day-dreaming and teach us something already!!" Again, lady luck worked her charm into my life and bestowed upon me a new team of rookies to train, who begrudgingly happened to be Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. Great, another Naru-Saku-Sasu to deal with, but regardless of their similar traits to my special team they're unique in their own way. Hate to admit it out loud, but I've taken a true liking to my latest bundle of joy.

"Yare, all done I see?" Of course baka, they're practically battered. Konohamaru needs to tone down his attacks just a notch; they're powerful, but carelessly done. Moegi is living proof to that. "If that's the case then we can call it a day. It's getting late anyhow."

"Um, excuse me Kakashi-sensei, but Moegi-chan doesn't look to well," Udon says as he addresses the poor girl's limping hand. It could just be a sprain, but I didn't want to take the chance.

"Let me see." Examining it up close I see that it's worse off than I thought. Don't know how but the girl fractured her arm, and pretty bad too, but she held up as many tears as possible I'm both surprised and proud of her show in strength. So much like her…

"Alright, we'll have to carry Moegi to the hospital to let them check it out. From my experience with injuries, it looks to be fractured so we'll have to do something about it now before it worsens. If my diagnosis is correct, there will be no practice tomorrow then. We work as a team, and as such if one goes down we all go down. Boys, I ask that you check up on her as regularly as you can because the longer she stays weak, the less practice we get done."

"Hai sensei," they nod in acknowledgement as we make our way to the local hospital. Now, being with a jounin medic by now I must have learnt something medicinal from her, and it's true I could've healed Moegi on the spot if I wanted too, but like I said I didn't want to take risks with my team. Plus, a trip to the hospital meant a welcome excuse to see my favourite pink haired cherry blossom in action.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" her young blonde counterpart asks me as we enter the white halls of the waiting room. "Oh, what's happened here?"

"It was an accident, I swear!" Konohamaru jumps before I could get a word in.

"Well at least we know who the culprit is. It looks fractured, but I could be wrong," I say as I hand the young girl to Ino.

"Nope, you're right. It is fractured, but I'll do some scans just to see the extent of the damage. Come with me" and Moegi extends her undamaged hand for Ino to lead them to the required room.

"Um Ino, by chance is Sakura here?" I find myself asking before they leave. She seems unfazed by my sudden question, but if you know Ino there's definitely something stirring in that mind of hers right about now.

"She left a half an hour ago. I think she and Sasuke have a date tonight, don't quite know though. Why do you ask?" she says with that twinkle in her eye that meant one thing: she's just found herself some potentially good gossip.

"No reason. Can't I check up on my past pupils now?" I reply ever so charmingly.

"Don't see you checking up on Naruto and Sasuke."

"Firstly, when Naruto isn't busy training or 'researching' with Jiraiya, his time is devoted to the Hyuuga heiress. And as for Sasuke…you really think he'd want to spend time with someone other than Sakura, with respect to me? I'm just damned she actually checks up on my old ass ever so often, which is more concern than I can say for the boys. So I say I owe it to her."

"Touché," she sings back at me before continuing her attendance to Moegi.

"You boys think you can wait till they're finished or would you rather I stay?"

"Don't baby us Kaka-sensei, we're more than capable of taking care of our team mate!" Konohamaru defiantly says.

"As well as you are damaging them." I see the look of remorse on his face and I can't help but feel sorry for the poor kid. "Listen, accidents happen. Just be careful next time, okay?" I say ruffling a couple of chocolate locks between my fingers.

"You got it sensei!" Satisfied that they'll keep to their word, I leave them be and head off to pay a certain jounin medic a well deserved visit.

After our talk Monday I couldn't help but feel the need to tell her how I felt. Kami I love her so much, and I couldn't bear to see her stay one second longer in that loveless relationship. I'd never know if she feels the same way as I do, or would even accept the fact that I care about her past a friendship level until I say something. I'm halfway up the stairs of her apartment, butterflies dancing feverishly around my stomach. Inevitably I find myself with second thoughts; should I really destroy this for her for my own selfish needs? And what about Sasuke, for crying out loud he's your ex-pupil too! You're at the door Hatake, it's now or never. So what are you going to do now?

"Oh hi Kakashi, I didn't expect to see you—"

My body had moved on automatic, responding as it should to its surroundings. So when greeted with a doorbell, instinct will tell you to ring it regardless what confusing thoughts are swimming in your head. When instinct gets ruled out though, and the brain is no longer functioning as normally as it would, the only organ left capable of controlling your body is your heart. And so, I followed it.

Within seconds of my ringing her apartment she had opened the door, expecting a visitor, but clearly it wasn't me. Her eyes showed that slight confusion, yet there was a welcomed warmth at my presence evident in them as she gazed into my brown one, invitation enough for me to do as I did. With one fluid motion I had gently pushed us inside the room, slipped down my mask and pulled her towards me, capturing her open mouth within mine for the sweetest of kisses. The delicacy of those pillow-soft lips felt more divine than in my dreams as my hungry ones gently roamed them, not yet probing for complete entry. I poured my soul into that one kiss, hoping that when it ended she'd understand its meaning.

She hadn't completely opened into my gesture. Then again it wasn't something expected for one, and secondly it was a bit out of character on my behalf where our status stood as companions. There was no rejection on her end, yet no acceptance, leaving me speechless at my actions when I finally broke our moment for air and for a response.

She simply stood there, eyes half-hooded but clearly distant as she looked at me, maskless and vulnerable on all levels of the word. The few seconds that loomed from after our kiss felt endless as I eagerly awaited some sort of response from her, be it physical or verbal, and for once in this copy-nin's life he felt rather pathetic and clueless at what to do next. But I didn't have to wait long as I saw her move past me entirely and head towards the open door. That was my cue; I was no longer welcome in her house, but I couldn't leave her without a final say in my defence. The last thing I'd want to do is put a sour taste in her mouth where I was concerned.

"Sakura, listen…I'm sorry for what I did. I honestly don't know what came over me, it's just…" The closing of the door silenced me immediately. I still had my back towards her, not until she turned me around and pulled me towards her for kiss more passionate than I could imagine. My initial shock at her actions stopped my mouth from engulfing hers for a few seconds until I felt her tongue gently tease my bottom lip begging to explore more. I complied with her wishes and deepened the kiss, tasting and committing to memory every inch of her sweet cavern. I heard her moan when my fingers began caressing her face as it made its way into meshes of pink silk. No dream could ever compare to the depth of emotion and passion brought forth by this kiss, I never wanted it to end. But that damn conscience of mine kept nagging me to end it and ask her if this is what she truly wanted to be doing. It had a point though; the last thing I wanted out of this moment was for her to regret it after.

"Sakura, please stop," I manage to say before she pulls my mouth hungrily back onto hers. I knew lust was the driving force behind the her actions now, so now more than ever I had to assert myself and ensure this is what she wants.

"Sakura, stop" and I push her slightly away from me, holding her firmly by the shoulders. Those beryl orbs were glazed as she stared back at me, flustered and hungry for more. I'd never seen such a fire from her before, and as arousing as it was it scared me a bit to think she'd lost all logical thinking and was just going with the flow.

"What's the matter Kakashi, did I do something wrong?" she asks sheepishly in that innocent voice of hers. Kami why'd I have to be such a perv? I mentally shake myself free from my personal cloud of lust before I respond.

"Why are you doing this, Sakura? Why haven't you slapped me or even questioned my actions against you? I just kissed you…for kami sake I, your sensei, practically tongue-raped you just now and you say nothing?"

"_Ex_-sensei," she reminds me with a seductive flare to her voice now and she huddles herself into the warmth of my chest. "The reason I didn't give a negative response is because I've waited so long for you to do that." I felt my breath hitch in my throat briefly upon hearing those words, but I needed to hear it all to be sure this wasn't some sick joke the gods were playing with me again.

"I've actually felt this way about you for quite a while now Kakashi, but I was too afraid to say something. I'd always thought you'd never stop seeing me as that boy-struck girl you taught ages ago, so I suppressed my feelings…until now that is. I told you I didn't love Sasuke, but I never told you why. It's because my heart belongs to you and only you Kakashi. I'd half-hoped that when Sasuke and I got together maybe the childhood love I felt for him would resurface and I'd be able to get over you. But I haven't Kakashi, and I don't want to."

She's gripping slightly onto my jounin vest, trying her utmost hardest to stifle tears I know are going to spill over in a while. The irony of the situation was sadistic in its own way; I never wanted her to feel pain yet I was the greatest cause all along. I'm holding her closer to me now giving her tears permission to flow, for this would be the last day they ever do.

"Kakashi when you told me what it felt like to be in love, it was as though you stole the words right out of my mouth. I didn't know I could feel so strongly about someone, but I have."

"Every word I said that day I meant it for you, my cherry blossom. I've evaluated this situation so many times in my head before and tried to come up with reasons why I shouldn't feel this way about you, but I've come up empty every time." I tilted her chin upwards to face me dead in the eyes as I finished my declaration. "I love you Haruno Sakura, and I want to continue loving you for as long as I possible can."

Like magnets our mouths were inevitably drawn to each other for that moment as a flood of emotions swept up through our systems and made itself known in another zealous kiss. Her arms had found themselves around my neck again pulling me closer to her to intensify it, but that feeling of lust from before was lost as I felt her heart pour its all into the motion of our mouths, as did mine. The greedy side of me was leaving her mouth anxious to taste more of me as I took to her neck, feeling her hands tug on a couple of my silver locks as my tongue and teeth nipped and teased all the right spots, careful not to leave any markings. Her moans became a sweet song of satisfaction meant only for my ears as I continued my never-ending torment of her milky neck; I never knew skin could taste this good.

Her hands are moving now from my head to the buttons of my jacket, which set off a minor alarm in my head. I was prepared to confess my love for her, not to let things get as far as they were now. I have to stop it before we get out of hand.

"Sakura, please don't. I don't want you to do something you'd regret later on," I gravely say as I try to pry her fingers from my buttons.

"Believe me when I say I won't. I saved myself for you Kakashi; I want you to be my first, and if the kamis are nice maybe my only. You said it yourself making love is the greatest way a person can show their love for another, so let me show you how much I love you Hatake Kakashi," she tells me as her mouth greets mine for another hungry tongue wrestle. My acceptance of her decision may seem like sick reason to screw her blind to the average man, but you don't know her like I do. With that kiss all feelings of doubt I had about stopping her from making "the biggest mistake of her life" dissipated as I realised we'd far from repent this after.

She's carrying us to the bedroom now, which I'd half expected to see covered in pink frill this and pink fluff that. I guess I didn't know her as well as I thought. The walls had a rich creamy undertone, complimented nicely by soft-pink curtains which, by the way, was the only pink item in the room other than her quilt. Her collection of stuffed toys was shelved neatly on a bookshelf, a silent souvenir of her youth. But at the same time the head protector worn by a stuffed bunny as well as the several kunai and shuriken lain next to it was quick to remind you this kunoichi was a force to be reckoned with.

I scoop her up bridal style and lay her on the bed ever so gently, and as I do so my exposed eye catches a glimpse of the photographs on her nightstand. There's that picture of the best damn team ever made, but standing in the foreground is a picture of a happy couple eating mochi, clearly enjoying whatever time they were having when the moment was captured. My heart felt a pang of guilt at doing this to Sasuke, knowing well that he may care for her as deeply as I do.

"Don't feel bad about it, please don't. I was going to break it off with him anyhow when I see him tonight," she assures me as she notices my drop in mood, resting a comforting hand in the cup of my face. "And don't worry about protection either; that you'll have to thank him for actually, it was his idea" and she goes into one of the nightstand draws and lightly shakes a packet of contraceptive pills. If I wasn't grateful that this moment wasn't about to be hindered I'd have killed the little fuck when next I saw him, but I wasn't about to let my feelings for Sasuke get in the way of my loving Sakura.

**LEMON BEINGS**

I continue my ministrations from before, this time painfully slow as I wanted to feel her every response to the touch of my skin against hers. As my mouth is ravishing her neck my fingers begin tackling the obstruction known as a zipper, again taking my time as my hand is moving down its path, letting one finger trail down the newly exposed flesh. I can feel her slightly shudder beneath my fingertips, just as I'd hoped. I want her to enjoy this to the fullest as much as I am; if she only knew how much my pleasing her is turning the hell on inside of me. I hear a small 'click' as the zipper becomes undone and so I gently pave a way through her top in search of her breasts only to be met with another barrier: her bra. If I wasn't adept enough to take the damn thing off in no time I'd be extremely frustrated with all these obstacles right about now. I never knew clothes could be such a bother; my pants at the moment will tell you so.

At last my eyes have found the beloved prize it's been eager to seek, those lush supple breasts of hers. I feel my primal urges begin to take control of my actions but not before I can stop them. I meant it when I said this moment is going to be as special for her as it is for me, so I push my needs aside and focus my attention on loving her body as it ought to be loved. She's flushing at my staring of her half-naked body right about now, her age inscribed in the puppy-dog face she's wearing.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Sakura, they're beautiful," I assure her as I give a small chuckle at her embarrassment and gently kiss her forehead, travelling that kiss down the length of her neck, settling in the valley between her bosom. My fingers are making circles around the area, reducing it in size as I approach a hardening nipple. Gently pinching the mound between my thumb and index finger I erect it even further, taking much delight in her hitched breathing. I did say I was a greedy man, and right now my mouth felt my hands were getting more action that it ought to, so like the gluttonous creature it is it captured the nub within its grasp, feeling her body stiffen and hearing a short cry of ecstasy as it wetness took over. My tongue lavished the small nipple, reducing it to nothing but soft pink flesh beneath its touch. Her husky prompts of 'more' didn't help its ravenous nature as it continued its small torture of her breast, whilst my idle hand was giving the other just as much attention as the first.

"Oh Kakashi, just make love to me now," she cried out in between insatiable groans of pleasure.

"Not yet," I thickly reply as I finish the rest of her undressing, again taking some time to marvel at the beauty before me. She looked immaculate, an outer depiction of the angel that lay inside her. I felt helpless to such divine beauty, so I did the only thing that I could at that point; I worshipped that glorious body…with my mouth of course.

I plant butterfly kisses along the inner walls of her thighs, feeling them close in just a bit to my touch. As I climb higher to my final destination I can sense the liquid heat emitted from her womanhood, its passion almost volcanic. Her breath is trembling as it tries to pronounce my name, and soon enough she won't have much of a voice when we're through. As my tongue crashes onto the sweet flesh between her thighs I feel a clump of my hair being pulled followed by the immediate surrounding of my head with her legs, urging me to touch more. I'm not one to argue so I comply with her bodily needs, sucking gently as I feel it swell beneath my tongue, applying a bit more pressure each time her hoarse voice begs me for more. I can feel her wetness now, an indication that she's more than ready to have me, but I wait until I feel that first surge of climax overwhelm her before I proceed with my own undressing.

As I hurriedly remove my articles of clothing I simply watch her on the bed, cheeks rosy as ever, legs lying slightly sprawled apart, and eyes dilated with immense pleasure.

"Kakashi…" she manages to say as I hover over her for the finale of our lovemaking.

"Hai my Sakura-chan?"

"I love you" and a small tear streaks down her face as she tenderly caresses my face, bringing my mouth onto hers for a final time.

"I promise I'll be gentle. It'll hurt for a while, so anytime you feel the pain just let me know, okay?" She nods in apprehension as I place my member by her entrance, slowly inserting myself as I give her walls time to adjust to the foreign entity. Her eyes are sealed shut but she seems okay as she nods for me to go further. Again, I take my time knowing well the pain she's fighting to show, so I comfort her with soft kisses along her forehead and neck, anywhere so long as it took her mind off the pain. At last I reached the barrier that represented the last of her innocence.

"Now this is going to hurt, so please bear it for the while. It'll be over soon, I promise," I whisper in her ear as I make a final thrust, deep and hard so that it'll be over within that moment.

"Agh!" she agonises as I feel her nails dig deep into my back, and my heart weeps as I watch the small river of tears flow from her cheeks onto mine.

"Gomen nasai, oh I'm so sorry Sakura-chan," I repent nuzzling into her neck as I allow her to alleviate her pain on my back.

"It's…it's okay Kakashi. I…I don't…please don't stop…" she implores as she absently rubs the area her nails recently massacred. I retreat slightly for the while as I assess the damage. Her innocence was lost with that thrust, and all that was left was for pleasure to take its place.

I begin a slow pace, again allowing her body to adjust to the new feeling. Soon we had found a steady rhythm, her thighs enclosed around my waist urging the pace to quicken as ripples of pleasure began seeping into her system. Her throaty moans carried less hurt than when I first entered so I took the opportunity to go a bit deeper with my new speed, feeling her legs buckle around my waist harder with each thrust. Her cries intensified as soon she was singing my name like a mantra; I knew she was coming close to the point of no return as I too felt the waves of ecstasy swim through me and into her. Her breath was laboured against the crook of my neck, her body thrashing about in its fixed position demanding to be released of its sexual torment. I grab her legs to press closer around my hips as I make a final plunge, her screams a sign of her release, and the wetness of our legs a sign of mine.

**END OF LEMON ;)**

We lay there in our fixed positions for a while, she tracing the contours of my muscular abdomen with her fingers, I spooning her neck taking into account the sweet scent that only sweat and good sex could bring.

"You're more handsome than I imagined," she tells me as she lovingly taps the tip of my nose. It is only with that gesture that I realise I'm completely naked, head to toe. Even my head protector was flung somewhere on the floor. No one, not even Kurenai, has ever seen me this exposed, and shockingly enough I was okay with Sakura being the one to see all of me, as I had of her.

"I guess we were both virgins in a sense. This is my first time being so vulnerable to someone other than myself, so consider yourself lucky," I joke with her as we shared a brief peck on the lips.

"I did, the minute you told me you loved me." That quick peck earlier quickly intensified as she wrapped her arms around me and rolled till she lay on top of me.

"Your heart Kakashi, it's racing like crazy. Did I do that?" she asks down into my chest as she places delicate kisses around that toned exterior.

"It not only races Sakura, it beats only for you," I reply as I return her gestures onto her forehead.

"You know, I read on someone's memorial stone once, 'tried everything twice, loved it both times'," she purrs into my ear with a mischievously sexy smirk.

"Really? Are you trying to incite something?" I tease back with an impish grin of my own.

"Maybe," she says seductively before we begin another round of our sweet lovemaking.

Half an hour later I find myself still naked in her bed with her asleep, cradled in my arms. I never wanted to leave, but I knew I had overdone my stay here. Within an hour's time a certain Uchiha would be here to pick her up for their date.

"C'mon Sakura, wake up koichi. I have to leave now," I murmur in her ear, slightly nibbling on her earlobe.

"You're such a tease Kakashi," she mumbles, sleep still overwhelming her.

"I know. But I have to go now, and you have to get ready for your date with Sasuke."

"Sigh, you're right. Oh Kakashi I never want you to leave my bed like this again, but I know after tonight you wouldn't have to." We share the last kiss of the evening before I hustle to put on my clothes and make my exit. I'm halfway out her door when she pulls me back in, apparently not satisfied with the kiss we shared in her bedroom as this one was much more fierce, which I didn't mind of course. After a handful of signals I trade her warm and loving apartment for my cold, lonely one. But then I remember her last words, _'after tonight you wouldn't have to'…_just the thought of being in her arms again, just holding onto her like that is enough to last me through the night till I see her again. Cloud nine ain't got nothing on how I'm feeling right about now, but at the back of my mind I can't help but feel things are just too good to be true.

I pray to the kamis that I'm wrong.

**Author's note: wow, that was an intense chp, and it gave so much trouble to write! You wouldn't believe the amt of times I was burdened with writer's block, esp where it concerned the lemon. I'm still super nervous as to how it turned out; I've never written a lemon like this before for one, and two it was done in a first person's present tense perspective…A MALE perspective on top of that. Sry that I'm not as skilled as my muse ShipperTrish to tackle lemon after lemon, but I hope it was good nonetheless. So only you guys out there can tell me if I kept true to the characters and how it played out by sending me some R&R love lol! Thanks again for your support otherwise, see u next chp ;)**


	4. The Power of Goodbye

Disclaimer: The fatigue of it all, alas I have given up…no, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

**Disclaimer: The fatigue of it all, alas I have given up…no, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

A/N: My sincerest apologies for the late update. There has been much going on in my life, but instead of pointing fingers I'd like to thank the people that contributed to the troubled reality that has become my life thus far, for without you this chapter would have never met the expected standards. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade, so without further adieu I bring you bring angst.

**Chapter 4: The Power of Goodbye**

The blaring of an alarm clock woke me up for the first time in years. Plagued by an insomnia brought about by this hell on earth we call a shinobi lifestyle, I've never been truly able to sleep as the faces of those I've killed and allowed to die would always find themselves out of the shadows of the labyrinth I placed them in my mind, to engulf what would have been a peaceful night's sleep. I won't give them the satisfaction of tossing and turning, but their insatiable need to see me suffer emotionally would always be quenched.

But for the first time in almost eighteen years, I slept. Her face taunting the demons in my mind, brightening their shadowy aftermaths with showers of cherry blossom petals and sunshiny smiles, her face at last put my mind at ease, and I couldn't wait to see more of it.

I slam the damn klaxon off and head to the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee and finally start the day when I hear a knock at my door. Strange, I never have visitors much less those that come at 6 in the morning. I couldn't sense their chakra so I proceed with the necessary caution as I open my door.

"Sasuke?" He seemed tense, apparently willing to express his anger full throttle at whoever dared to question his mood. That feeling arose again, the same pang I felt when I left Sakura's apartment yesterday, but I shrugged it off as I gave his disposition the benefit of the doubt.

"What brings you here so—" but I never finish my sentence as a brief chirping of birds was heard before a flash of blue made its way into my apartment walls. I half-manage to avert myself from the blow when another assault was made directly at me this time. I felt the rage in his attack, saw how his Sharingan spun madly as his chidori tried to slice me however it could. In the crossfire of things I'm somehow able to restrain him the best I could, holding his arms firmly behind his back, and placing the same kunai he placed a fresh gash in my hand with moments ago against his throat.

"You may have well put that thing to my back," he spat at me, the venom in his words reputed. It stung but I couldn't blame him; he had every right to want to skin me inside-out. He didn't have to say another word for me to know why he came here.

"Please Sasuke let me explain."

"Explain why you're fucking my girlfriend? By all means Kakashi-sensei, I'm dying to hear every detail!" he screams as he kicks me in the shin and throws about ten shuriken my way. Before long he has made a sword of chakra fueled by detestation and fraudulence. My mind tries to fathom how he could have ever found out such a thing when it only happened yesterday, but then again in his state of mind he may as well be springing forth random thoughts at the situation. Still…

"Sasuke, please tell me where you are hearing such things," I say as I dodge several strikes of his sword. The final blow cut my leg deeply and it burned like hot acid, a metaphor of the pain he feels upon the revelation of Sakura and my relationship I'm sure.

"The source herself" he answers pointing his weapon towards my doorway where I see a distraught Sakura standing, eyes bloodshot and her benign spirit broken.

"Kakashi, I'm so sorry," her voice crackles out as fresh tears stream down a deathly pale face. She reaches out for me to comfort her but somehow I hesitate, with that precise moment being the one Sasuke chose to lunge forward with his sword. It grazes my arm as I dart the assault but it captures Sakura completely, puncturing deep into her chest. The tiny trickling of blood begins to pour from the corner of her mouth as her limp body sways. Refusing to go down so pathetically, she forces one last smile as she says "Kakashi-sensei" and alas allows the tides of death to wash over. I feel my world crumble the second my mind processes what has happened, but instead of crying and killing the bastard behind me I give a petit smile.

"I trained you well. You really caught me off-guard for a while there."

"Heh. Apparently it wasn't long enough to kill."

"Remember who your teacher was first and foremost. Nice try Sasuke" and the bloody genjustu that once was Sakura disappeared before us in a puff of smoke, the door of my apartment taking its place. "Do you mind if we talk this through first and close off with the death match you so desire?"

"There isn't much to say, but if you'd rather delay your death by all means" and he leans on the arm of a sofa which looks more like pieces of sponge held together by fragments of wood. I on the other hand choose to rest on an opposing seat after having to start my day on such a sour note.

"Would you like something to drink?" I offer like a good host, hoping that a hot cup of tea would sedate him long enough for us to talk this through as amicably as possible.

"What were you doing at Sakura's apartment yesterday?" Straight to business…understandable. I'd probably prefer it the same way if I was in his shoes, but I'm not quite ready to lay all my cards on the table.

"What gives you the impression I went over? Usually when I see her it's by the park, a public area where no one can draw such conclusions about our meetings."

"I'm sure. Here, I believe this belongs to you," he says throwing a small orange paperback book my way. My pupils dilate for the briefest of seconds as I realize how reckless I had been. It must have slipped out of my pocket when I flung my jacket on the floor. Damn it Hatake, why were you so careless!

"I found it on the floor by her bedside. I must say you taught her how to lie pretty good too Hatake-san. When I asked her about it she said she was just curious about sex and wanted to learn more so things won't be so awkward when we finally consummate our love. If I didn't know any better, if I hadn't seen her pull you in her apartment and your filthy tongue lavishing hers before you left, damn it I would've believed the bitch." His voice reeked of malice and those usually cool dark eyes were now ablaze with red and black, a fire greater than the kyuubi's burning vibrantly in them. For the first time since I allowed those sinful ideologies to engulf my mind, I felt remorse and regret at what I had done. I never intended to hurt Sasuke as badly as I had now, but my love for Sakura was far greater than any guilt my heart was feeling at betraying a student, a friend.

"Tell me why. Why did you take advantage of her that way? Did you place her in a genjutsu posing as me? Did you threaten her? Damn it Kakashi tell me what the fuck you were doing with Sakura!" his voice roared towards me, daring me to insult his intelligence with some bullshit excuse.

"I didn't take advantage of her, never threatened her nor place her in any genjutsu. I just loved her."

"Liar!" and with a pound of his fist his destroyed the remainder of that sofa. Lucky him I had intentions of getting rid of the old thing.

"What do you want me to say Sasuke, rather what do you want to hear? That I slept with her, a past student of mine?"

"Isn't that the truth Kakashi?" A tinge of hurt of the realization that it may be a possible truth taints the rage in his eyes with the most disgusting of bodily functions for the Uchiha: tears. Now more than ever he needed to know.

"Hai," was the simple reply. His eyes widen in horror, as though his worst nightmare had finally come true.

"You're sick…you sick fuck…how could you…" he repeats fumbling with more repugnant words to describe me, fighting back the bile threatening to submerge upon coming to terms with the distasteful matter.

"Do you even realize what you've done? I thought you were a pervert Kakashi, but never did I think you were as sick as this."

"Why do you make it sound so vile Sasuke? Is it because it was Sakura specifically or—"

"Why else Kakashi? Firstly, she was a student of yours, but what's even more revolting is the fact that you have no problem fucking around with someone who could pass for your little sister." He approaches me now, challenging me to stand and face him man to man, so I obey.

"What does it matter how old I am to her, or what she was to me in the past? What does matter is that I love her, will do anything and everything to protect her, and that she loves me back," I reply more defiant than ever. How dare he pass off what we have as some sick pervert's fantasy come true!

"Can you protect her from yourself?"

"Bastard," I say clenching my teeth beneath the words as I promise myself that I won't allow things to escalate any further. But Sasuke would rather have nothing better than to push my buttons and see me crack under his childish games, proving his point that I'm some sort of child molester.

"What is it that irks you the most Sasuke, that she's in love with an older man, or that the older man is me?" The tables have turned and now it is he that can take it no longer. He lunges towards me, trying his hardest to choke every molecule of oxygen out of my system, oblivious to the fact that it's my couch décor he's massacring and that I'm standing right behind him. As he swings his hand around I grab his hand and subdue him once again in shackles made of chakra. Feeling defeat at last Sasuke slumps to the floor, but continues his venomous rant about my love for his girl.

"You've turned her into a whore. She'd never do something so illogical," he tells me despondently.

"It's not illogical, it's just love. Sometimes it makes you do crazy things, but when you reap its rewards in the end do you understand and appreciate the trials you underwent to reach that source of maturity."

"Beautiful Hatake-san, simply beautiful. I'm sure the Godaime would think the same once she finds out you're the bastard that broke out her student." He smirks now, figuring he's hooked the fish on the bait, but I'm not biting just yet.

"Tsunade-sama trusts that whatever decision Sakura makes is to her benefit. Don't try to twist things around."

"Oh please Kakashi, be realistic here. The first thing she'll think is 'how dare Kakashi take advantage of Sakura's kindness and manipulate her in such a way'. Considering your family history there'll be no doubt in the minds of the people of Konoha that you're just as demented as that bastard of man you called fath—" He crossed the line the minute he brought _him_ into the subject, and for that I had to break his nose.

"How dare you cast judgement on that which you know nothing of!" I didn't know I felt such ire when it came to dealings of my father, but it didn't matter for Sasuke had no right to say who did the village wrong, being the brother of Konoha's most hated missing-nin.

He spits out some of the blood before he continues.

"I speak as I see it. But please, before you assault me any further, do think about what I'm saying. If word gets out that you and Sakura are an 'item' if you want to dress it so nicely, questions will arise. 'How long has this been going on?' 'Wasn't she is ex-pupil?' 'Wasn't she with Sasuke?' And how will you answer them Kakashi? Will you tell them this pursued while she was still courting me, for it is the truth after all. You say you're in love, but considering the amount of porn you read in public do you honestly believe anyone would think to consider you know the definition of love, especially after encouraging a young girl to sleep with her former sensei behind her boyfriend's back?"

The little cunt, turning what would've been a beautiful moment into the most disgusting feat ever. The people can't, won't believe what he says. But do you give them reason to disagree with his statement?

"Hai, I do. Once they see us together, see how much love we have to offer each other—"

"I held you in higher esteem Hatake-san, truly I did. But after the bull you just said, I have to question my initial thoughts of you. No one will care to see what public displays of affection you two have to present. They'll stone you before you get the chance, maybe after they burn her to the stake for such acts of whoredom. You've tainted a perfectly good girl's reputation, all because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants."

Now the son of a bitch needs to die. It's one thing to dishonor me, but to drag her name in the mud like that…

"I do believe Sakura understands the 'consequences' of her actions Uchiha, and so long as she knows I'll never hold her in that light I know she can care less what everyone else would think."

"The sound of a true hopeless romantic. More pathetic than I thought," he replies with the voice of someone ashamed of their friend's behaviour. "Why not test it yourself Kakashi? Maybe you don't give a damn, but the minute you step into the outside world with such a declaration see how long she lasts. They'll torture her day in and out at the hospital, her friends I'm sure will question her behaviour with ignominy and remorse. She'll be not only the laughing stock but an embarrassment, to the Godaime, to the people, and most importantly to herself."

It stung like a hornet, the reality of things. I had always hoped our love would be strong enough to conquer it all, but sad to say the punk is making a point. I've lived most of my life here, seen the ups and downs of this community, and as loving as the people are the underbelly of the snakes that feast on their souls always emerge in times of woe, times where your best friend becomes your most hated enemy, times when the people you most depend on are the same ones quick to persecute; the bittersweet irony of life. As much as I love her I just couldn't put her through that pain for I'm living proof of what such ridicule can do to one's spirit, and the last thing I want on this earth is to produce another Hatake Kakashi just as wretched as I. Damn you Sasuke, damn you and the perverse minds of the village for defiling something so innocent, so wonderful in its own way.

"Leave her be, and I will tell not a soul of this. Pursue this relationship, and my mouth will run like the rivers of the village of Mist," he threatens with much anticipation that I'll heed his word. For once, since he entered my apartment this morning, I listen to what he says…and I comply.

"You have my word," I answer solemnly, some form of grief constricting my words.

"Tonight Hatake, and I mean it!"

How, how did I just know the kamis were looming over us the entire time, waiting to strike their wrath upon me? Is this my retribution for Icha Icha, or not training my new genin as hard as I should have? What could I have possibly done to anger them so that they must punish me in such a way? I found a love like never before, and for the sake of her whom I love I must let her go. The partiality of life, a fucking injustice…

"Need I repeat myself Sasuke, you have my word." With nothing more to be exchanged I release my chakra hold on him and permit his departure, for if he stayed any longer I may have slaughtered the progeny to the point of no recognition.

-

The day continues as though my encounter with Sasuke never occurred. I visit Moegi briefly at the hospital to hear she'll be checking out later in the day. Apparently the boys stayed all night playing doctor and monitoring her better than I gave them credit for. I leave them be and proceed with my indignant mental countdown till dawn where dreams of a bright future will diminish before it even begins.

"Just a second!" I hear my cherry blossom bellow for what would be the last time I see her under such circumstances. It's almost 7 o'clock, about an hour and a half left before I hand her over to the man that will give her a life better than I could.

"Oh Kakashi, I hadn't expected to see you here so late, but please do come in," she says gesturing me inside before closing the door and pulling me towards her for the only kiss I know we'll share tonight.

"I missed you."

"You look gorgeous," I compliment but not as heartedly as I normally would.

"Arigato. I hope it's not too overdone. After all, I don't want Sasuke getting the wrong impression," she says with a light chuckle. Yeah, that short tight black cocktail dress with killer heels to match is sure to send out the right signals.

"What do you mean?" I ask nevertheless.

She swings her arms around my neck and looks lovingly into my chocolate orbs as she replies, "Tonight is the night I start my life anew with you Hatake Kakashi."

"I'm sorry Sakura…but I can't continue like this anymore," I say ruefully as I slowly remove her hands from me and place them at her side.

"I don't understand Kakashi." She's staring at me with beryl eyes of sadness and confusion, eager to know why I rejected her so, and my heart continues its abhorrent rhythm thudding harder each time as though trying to reprimand me for the way I'm about to hurt her.

"I took advantage of a young woman's longing for true love, and for that I cannot allow this to persist. Gomen Sakura, but I forbid you to see me as more than your sensei." I turn away from her, unable and unwilling to see the look of offense I'm sure her face is wearing right about now. But she doesn't let me for long as she tilts my head her way and plants one last kiss in a desperate attempt to change my mind. I don't give in to the gesture, and at last gain her attention.

"Why are you doing this Kakashi? Did I do something wrong, something to offend you?"

"No Sakura, I am the one that wronged you." I take a deep breath before I finish my sentence. "I'm a sick man Haruno, and I think I've finally allowed Icha Icha Paradise to consume me. I…I don't love you, I never saw you as a potential companion for life, only as an easy target." This morning's breakfast is slowly stifling my oesophagus the more slander I speak of myself, yet I continue.

"I allowed the sadistic fantasy of knowing some hott young chick had truly cared for my old ass to pursue farther than it ought to, but when you told me you wanted me to be your first…it put the icing on the cake." Her eyes are glassy with angst at the fact that the man she placed her all into has betrayed every fabric of faith in her.

"Stop," she says barely above a whisper, shaking her head gradually as though trying to erase the memory of my newly uttered words bit by painstaking bit. Yet I continue…

"I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that, and for that I'm—"

"Sorry?" she finishes for me with the wrath of a thousand hells seeping into her crackling voice. "Sorry for making me think that you cared for me past our friendship, sorry that you told me you loved me when it was a lie, sorry that you…you slept with me?" She clenches her fist into such a ball almost no colour can be seen in her knuckles. I'm awaiting the blow but she chooses to leave with some final words before she probably beats the daylight out of me.

"I trusted you. The whole village could've been against you yet I would've been the one to stand by your side. And you tell me now all the while you couldn't give a damn what I did so long as it got you in my pants, is that it? No Kakashi, you're not sick. You're nauseating, repulsive till no end, you…you…" she flares, and I approach her to give her better reach at assaulting me for I deserve every strike. She slaps me but once, hard and short across my face before proceeding to punch the devil out of my jacket. She wanted more; she wanted to use all her chakra in one blow if it meant I'll suffer eternally, but she leaves me be with closing words of wisdom.

"The next time you're looking for a good fuck, I want the memory of me to be engraved into your soul. I want you to remember how good it felt to screw **your student** blind, to hear her scream your name and not her boyfriend's, to know that she left you to rot in your own hole of misery instead of putting you out of it. Get out Kakashi-_sensei_, and **never** step foot in this place again!" With nothing to respond to I make my exit amidst several hoarse shouts of "Get out", hearing her cries of anguish howl like a bat out of hell as I close the door.

--

I took that odyssey home by foot, wanting to feel as much pain as she did, knowing very well it would never come close to comparison. A rouge tear had made its way onto my face, but I quickly dried it for I deserved to shed not an ounce of sorrow after the way I battered her. I'm sure my demeanor puzzled the shit out of most of you, but I'll tell you this; it was better that way. She can now have a relationship without fear of ridicule, a relationship more fulfilling than the one I would've given her had she stayed with me.

One will ask themselves now, "Why didn't you just tell her the truth, for knowing Sakura she'll understand and help in the fight for your love." And I'll reply with this; Hai, knowing Sakura she would want to fight, maybe go the extreme of running away together from the scorn of Konoha so we could live our lives with the passion and love we ought to. She would've strived to find a way, but alas she'll have done so blindly for there is no light at the end of this tunnel. We've individually made a name for ourselves, there's nowhere we can go without recognition and the title that would've been attached would've been far from patrician. This way, she'll have learnt a valuable lesson: never trust a way older man, and maybe then she could find her own happiness, the bliss she so rightly deserves.

This way, it's easier for me to let go, because she has.


	5. Lovers in Japan

**Disclaimer: Y****atta!!! Only Kishimoto Masashi could conceptualize the latest happenings of this manga. If I owned it, Kakashi would have never died to begin with!**

**A/N: **I have risen from the dead and brought life back into this fic! I hope my almost 2-year long hiatus hasn't destroyed your interest in the story, but I have a valid reason…school's a bitch lol! My university has blessed me with two months vacation time after I completed my final exams for my first official year there, so I have ample fanfic writing time. I'm just praying this update was worth it somewhat, and no the story doesn't end here like I initially intended for it to. You guys inspired me to do more with it (especially your last review Mateba), so without further adieu I present your update ;)

N.B. The song "Breathe" used in this fic belongs to Faith Hill. Lemon warning is given.

**Chapter 5: Lovers in Japan**

My demons prepared a banquet for me the day I said goodbye to her, eager to continue their nightly torment of my soul. Three weeks passed since that fateful day, and without skipping a beat the hellish ghouls of my past have fed me gluttonously day in and day out. My reason for living dissolved that day, and turned every mission I was assigned to into another suicide attempt on my behalf. I'd never go down without a fight, but deep down inside a river of hope flowed through my veins that my opponent's next strike won't miss my heart again. Alas my honed skills are no match for these goons, and I'm given yet another opportunity to return home to hell in one piece.

The sun kissed my cheeks to welcome in a new day, a sadistic reminder of the gruesome routine I must recite one more. I briefly reflected on last night's dream, and die a little more inside because it revolved around the love I once shared with _her_. You never appreciate the loneliness of your bed until your hand reaches out to touch that special someone supposedly lying by your side, their warmth shedding more light into your life than the sun ever could, and all your fingertips feel is the softness of the pillow's feathers rather than the silkiness of their hair. I've reached out, and felt feathers, and to say I appreciated every moment spent with her would be an understatement.

To have her body pressed gently against mine, to feel the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she sleeps so peacefully in my arms, to taste those delicate lips filled with passion and love, is all I ask the kamis to grant me. Just to have her by my side once more is all I ask…

I runaway with my fantasy a little longer than I should have, wanting to feel alive again if only for this morning. I can feel the soft wetness of her lips against mine in the most chaste of kisses, velvet tresses caressing my face as the moment is deepened igniting a fire inside I thought long extinguished. For some strange reason this mirage feels more real than it should, and so against my better judgement of lavishing in the wonders of this surreal fantasy I forced my eyes open just to make sure I'm still dreaming. Rather than seeing the accustomed shades of orange on my pillow belonging to my favourite novel, my eyes made out a blurred silhouette of pink lying at my side, gently calling out my name as delicate fingers traced the rough contours of a face full of stubble. This can't be real!

"Ohayo Kakashi," she softly sang as she reached out to kiss my cheek good morning.

"Sakura?" I gently called out, as though my voice was afraid if it were too loud the visage would disappear into nothingness. I passed my hand hard over my face, ensuring all traces of sleep were eradicated in that one motion. I looked again to my left wondering if Icha Icha would be on my pillow instead of Sakura, and I was so damn happy it wasn't. I wasn't given a chance to make another sound as her mouth engulfed mine with a slow, needy drive. Soon enough the kiss deepened as her tongue enveloped mine, dancing about in jubilation at being able to taste the wetness of mine again. It wasn't just my joviality I felt; the extent to which she longed for me, truly missed me, touched the empty crevices of my heart and filled them with her love once more.

Alas we are but mere mortals who thrive on oxygen for survival, and so the kiss so beautiful was broken to give our lungs a chance to expand. It also gave me an opportunity to ask what brought her here to the bed of person that brought her heart such pain and desolation.

"Forgive me for ruining the moment, but I must ask you Sakura. Why are you here?" My mind refused to let me end my questioning there, slipping in the last sentence as a means of keeping my promise to Sasuke. "Didn't we establish how I felt about you a while back?"

She smiled at the statement, and with an impish grin she replied "Kami-sama says it's wrong to tell a lie."

Thoughts screamed on the inside 'how could she have possibly known?', eager to make themselves verbally revealed, but I had to be sure this wasn't some sick game Sasuke was playing in an attempt to disclose the relationship I shared with Sakura, much less show how quick I would be to betray the promise I made to him.

"You should leave Sakura. I've done enough to you as it is, and having you in my bed as you are…"

As I arose from my bed and watched her after uttering those words I only then realize what she was adorned in, and saw the greater depth to which my words just meant. She wasn't naked, but the sheer black robe she wore begged to differ as it detailed the very essence underneath that made her woman. And she simply laid there, beryl orbs no longer innocent, and body sensually sprawled on my bed begging me to come join her. I gulped hard, and it took a while before I could recollect what I was trying to convey to her.

"…You shouldn't be here. I don't want trouble for either of us, so just—"

"I know why you're doing this, how Sasuke threatened you." Her calm demeanour continued to puzzle me as much as her presence on my bed, and when she motioned for me to sit next to her I simply comply knowing nothing else to do.

"It's over between Sasuke and me. Before you ask anything further, hear me out. I'm guaranteed to answer any question you might have after this."

In accordance with her request I shut my mouth, open my mind, and listen.

"I was completely distraught when you left my apartment that day. Breathing was such a chore the way my heart squeezed against my ribs, as though trying to inflict an outer pain of what I felt inside. But I had to be strong; alas I had a date in less than an hour's time, so I was forced to save my mourning for later and prepare myself once more for his arrival. The dinner setting was beautiful…then again nothing but the best for the Uchiha right? I tried to put on a smile for the sake of satiating the telltale stares of those around us, but I was hollow on the inside. I never felt more betrayed in my life…"

A deep pang hit my chest like a Rasengan aimed directly at my heart. I knew my words would've stung, but to hear the extent at which I traumatized my cherry blossom…it made me wonder how much was keeping such a promise worth if all it would've done was cause her more grief than joy.

"He could've read my despondency without using the Sharingan, and for some reason he understood without knowing why. It puzzled me that he would see the anguish hidden in my eyes and rather than query it, choose to comfort me with smiles of empathy. When he reached out to hold my hand, I noticed his arm hesitated for a brief second before wrapping its rugged fingers around my slender ones. He didn't have any missions that day, so naturally I asked what happened to his arm. He shrugged it off citing it as a meagre injury during training earlier, but I couldn't accept that answer. There were too many warning bells madly ringing in my head, telling me something was just wrong about this situation, but I just couldn't wrap my fingers around it."

She took a break from her story as pent up tears slowly release their saline goodness onto her cheeks. Before I could reach out to her she abruptly raised her hand, shooing me away from her as she gathered herself. This feat of emotional strength was important to her, and as much as I wanted to take away all her pain I knew this was a demon she had to face on her own.

"After dinner he drove me home and escorted me upstairs to my apartment door like the gentleman he is, or so I thought. The instant I opened my door and turned to bid him goodnight, he shoved me inside and captured my mouth in his. The kiss was fierce and aggressive, with little to no passion it in. The way his tongue tried to force entry, it reputed me to no end. I pushed him from me as hard as I could, afraid of what the beast before me would do next. I suppose he saw the terror in my eyes as I maintained a steady distance from him every time he tried to get closer to me, because a look of pure remorse enveloped his face soon after.

"_Gomen-nasai Sakura, I don't know what came over me just now. It's just…you looked so forlorn at the restaurant, I just wanted to ease your pain any way I could," _he told me, fingers harshly coiffing loose ends of raven hair adorning his newly stressed face.

"_You think almost raping me counts as reli__eving my pain?"_

"_No, I didn't mean it like that!"_ he protested, desperate to show his innocence in the matter. _"I hungered to kiss you since I came to pick you up today. You look incredibly sexy Haruno-chan; I guess I allowed my primal urges to take over just now. I swear I have more control now; please, all I want to do is hold the woman I love in my arms once more before I bid her well for the night."_

"Against my better judgement I gave his rueful disposition the benefit of the doubt and allowed his arms to come crashing down onto my body. He held me so close to him I could feel every abdominal ripple pulsing against my stomach, and for a while I thought the hug would never end. I truly just wanted to be alone that night, but for the sake of maintaining a healthy relationship I compromised my feelings in favour of his. It had been a while since we were intimate, so as he began raining kisses along my neck I gave in to the sweet sin so long as it made him happy.

"_I love you Sakura-chan, and I swear on my clan's grave I would never do anything to hurt you."_ I gazed into eyes that held nothing but sincerity, yet those warning bells continued to chime within my head. He lowered his head to place a chaste kiss onto my lips, and I couldn't deny a spark flew from that one simple gesture."

As she paused briefly from her story to catch her breath, I tried to process what event could've possibly lead to the demise of the relationship if she still felt something for him, much less how she figured out his attempt in blackmailing me. In the end I decided to keep all hypotheses and conspiracy theories to myself as she continued with her story.

"It didn't take very long for that kiss to intensify, with some heavy petting in between…I'm sorry I shouldn't be divulging so much information," she said with a sheepish glow. Embarrassment was etched into the pores of her skin at the prospect of offending me with her lovelife details, but I shook my head and asked that she continue as normal, that I experience no ill-feeling towards her tale no matter how much of a lie it was.

"Okay. Well he began caressing my breasts and trying to feel other parts of my body he had yet to explore, but I slapped his hand away the minute it hiked my dress up but an inch. After what I went through with you, I dared not let any other man abuse his rights to physically love my body. I whispered in his ear, _"Gomen Sasuke-kun, but I just can't, not now. If you truly love me, you'll respect my body and not urge this any further than it already has gone."_

"He stepped away from me, disgust and ire engulfing his lust like a gluttonous entity. I'd never seen such anger boil over so quickly in someone, and for the briefest of seconds it almost took him over the edge to the point of slapping me straight across my face. It seemed as though Kami-sama himself held back his hand as he instead scoffed away with several swears under his breath."

"_Sasuke, I thought you'd understand. We had this talk a while—"_

"_Don't fuck with me Sakura," _he retorted with an intoxicating rage it instantly thickened the air. _"Rather, you'd fuck him instead won't you?"_

"_What are you talking about? Where is all this coming from?" _My mouth spoke words of bafflement, but my mind was abuzz with panic. I believed he had found us out, more so what we had done, and an explanation for my behaviour escaped me. I had no excuse other than I didn't love him, and that I had loved you, but I dared not tell him that lest he decided to strike with cloudy judgment."

"_You haven't changed a bit have you? You're the same disgustingly pathetic girl that fawned over me all those years ago, this time you've whored yourself out."_

"On instinct my hand came crashing down onto creamy white skin flushing it to a crimson red, reflecting the hurt and rage I felt inwardly onto his cheek. He grabbed my wrist in an instant and slammed me ferociously to the ground. His body weight crushed mine without trying, but before I could shove him away he had made charka shackles binding my hands to the floor whilst his legs pinned mine simultaneously. Menace glistened in his eyes and I thought him capable of anything at this point, even murder. Despite my efforts to conceal defeat my body betrayed me allowing a single tear to escape my ducts. He saw my weakness, and smirked defiantly at my feminine flaws."

"_Hn. Apart of me wants to think you're meant for each other, you and Hatake-sensei. He gave me that same stubborn __pitiable look when I confronted him about your infidelity."_

"_You knew?" _I couldn't think straight in that instant. Like a VCR player my mind reeled the latest events of my life in rewind, trying to place that faulty moment when you and I consummated our love where he could've seen it happen for himself."

"_You weren't the most discrete being when you tongue-fucked him outside your apartment."_

"I saw that his comment stirred a series of flashbacks in his head as his smile shifted slightly from a faint contentment to an ominous crease. It was then how selfish I realised I'd been; I should have told him first I didn't love him, and that my heart belonged somewhere else. It wouldn't have matter how long after he found out it was you, but I should've lessened his agony and made the situation less troublesome if I'd only practiced more self control and not let things escalate the way it did."

"Sakura, you need to stop berating yourself for this. I'm equally to blame for imparting in your relationship the way I did. I was the selfish one, placing my needs and love for you above everyone else's feelings."

"Doesn't matter who's to blame Kakashi, for what's done is done." Her physical innocence may have been lost, but she was still a child at heart, harbouring the blame for both of us despite her claim of regretting not the unchanging past. She knew that no matter what proclamations I made, it was her choice ultimately to either refuse me until she was single again or entertain the feelings behind Sasuke's back, and for that she repents knowing no salvation will come of it. With another breath expired, she continued her story.

"_How dare you woman…" _he sickeningly remarked, spitting to the side of us to express how revolted he felt. _"How dare you refuse me, ME, the man who chose you above all others and loved you like no other, and sleep with that sick son of a bitch! You won't even let me touch you there, yet you allowed him to shove his lustful dick right in your cu—"_

"_Stop it Sasuke! It was never like that!" _Body playing Judas once more, I had burst uncontrollably into tears of guilt and sorrow. He continued to hover over me, face twisted to show utter displeasure at my composure."

"_Did he rape you?"_ was his eager question, as though a positive reply would magically restore the love lost between us and he could wake up refreshed knowing that this was a horrible nightmare he could place behind him."

"_No__," _I hoarsely replied. Fists came crashing down onto the hardwood floor beneath us, a new rage enveloping his system. He had been deceived by two people he supposedly cared about, both involved in the conspiracy to ruin his reputation and shatter his fragile heart."

"_Then why? Why would you do such a foolish thing you stupid girl?! He's nothing but an old pervert looking to get his dick wet in some hot young thing! You have more common sense that this Sakura, why would you put your reputation, everything you hav__e, on the line for a man like him?"_

"_I love him." _Those three fated words froze him instantly. I waited with bated breath wondering when he would strike me down and punish my sinful emotions, but he never did. Carrying whatever dignity he had left, he released me from my charka prison and arose from atop me, proceeding to leave my apartment."

"_Sasuke, matte!" _I cried out as I fumbled to my feet, rushing to beat him to the door. Halting his steps abruptly, he only turned his head to face me as he left me with his final parting words."

"_Stay the hell away from me whore. I tried to protect you, keep him away from you, prepared to wipe this slate clean so we could move on from this tragedy. All I wanted in return was your love Sakura. Is it wrong for a man to want to express his love by giving you the greatest gift he can, his body and soul? I let myself become vulnerable to your smiles and sweetness, hoping that when the time came you'd return this same affection by sharing such a moment with me. But no, everything I did wasn't good enough for you. You want that old fuck, you can have him. Just remember you'll reap the rewards of whatever sin you choose to sow in your garden of filth and deception. When the village slaughters your actions, I will not defend you. You will rot in hell with your lover, and regret the day you ever betrayed Uchiha Sasuke."_

"In a puff of smoke he was gone, leaving me behind to simmer in his words and the events that took place previously. Every ounce of water my body contained was shed through my eyes that night, tears of guilt and remorse, sorrow and a hurt deeper than any physical wound I've received or inflicted. I called in sick the next day, greatly needing some time to myself to gather my thoughts and process my next mode of action. When I was through throwing my pity parties I sat down and truly reflected on everything that has happened to me, from my days as a genin to my present status as 'the village whore'—"

"Sakura stop! Don't let his bitter words corrupt your dignity. You followed your heart, and no one can condemn you for such a feat." The anger creeping into my system caused me to hold her arm tighter than I wanted to, but as I released my grip she merely gave me a smile of understanding and cupped my face in her hand.

"During my meditative state I noticed the one constant that brought me a joy I longed for as a child, a comfort I needed as an adult, a constant that was you Kakashi. You didn't focus much training attention to me during those old Team 7 days, but you nonetheless never stopped caring for me. You knew I was different to them, allowing my emotions to play a role during battle, the most dangerous thing a ninja can do. Yet you never condemned me, knowing that the mercy and care I gave to both ally and foe would build a certain character in me, a quality I'm most admired for.

"Even as the years toiled on we always kept close, and I thought to myself 'why is it that you were always present during my most challenging times? That even as I got older you were never more than two feet away?' And then my heart sang the answer for me, an answer I always knew before I was deceived. You stuck around because you truly loved me, and you went so far as to deny yourself those feelings to protect me from village scum like Sasuke who wouldn't understand what the word meant to us. Kakashi…I came back because in my heart I still love you and only you, and I don't want you to protect me anymore. I know what I've done, and what I want to do, and if the world chooses not to care then let them because the only opinion that matters to me is yours."

Tears slowly formed beneath my lids as I watched her angelic face glisten with water-works of her own. I knew she was stronger than that teme made her out to be, and I knew exactly where her heart was; lying right beside mine. Two people in love shouldn't have to deny themselves such a wonderful feeling because others believe such a thing could never exist, especially a taboo love like mine. But she rightfully declared it, the only opinions that matter is our own. And so with that avowal I captured her mouth in mine and showed her that what we have is real, and will withstand all the evil the world is ready to smite us with.

Fingers tracing the outline of her satin silhouette, I gently laid her on the bed for a more comfortable feel, not once breaking the kiss in that motion. Her delicate hands rummaged through my silver locks urging me to intensify the moment, and I complied by hotly deepening the kiss.

And it was a kiss full of hunger, passion and need. A need for her that I've denied and let pass, pretending I could exist without her. The touch and taste of her set fire to my skin, burning through my veins like liquid fire. My mind spinning in spirals, my thoughts delusional, all I could do was feel. I felt her as if we were one.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face  
And I've never been this swept away_

The memories of her body, her skin and the effect that her body has on me, her cries and moan of passion that sets my soul afire. And it was this feeling that I desired, my fingers capturing her jaw, tilting her head upwards, so that my eyes captured her in a hypnotizing manner. My tongue continued to explore the soft shape of her lips that I've memorized, the ones that I've fantasized and reminisced on over and over again. Now was my reality.

Her fingers tangling in my hair forcing my head deeper into hers, while her mouth closed swiftly over mine, our tongues tangoed and I began to probe more into the inner sweetness, sending emotions spiralling through both of us that made her feel faint with bewilderment and shock.

Perhaps she didn't realize the intensity in which I've loved her, missed her, needed her.

**LEMON BEGINS**

With one powerful arm, I kept her clamped to the moist warmth of my body, my lean fingers on the other hand, sliding aside the sheer robe she had on, and began to stroke the rounded curve of her breasts, my tongue tracing the parted softness of her lips while my thumb moved sensuously over the hardening peaks of her breast, unleashing the passion suppressed inside of her. She moaned with an intensity of a thousand electric shocks, and I continued to leisurely explore her soft skin. I watched as her lashes fluttered frantically at the tormenting caresses, my hand continuing their lazy enticement of her body.

My mouth moved on its own across her lips, her cheeks, down her jawline, drawing out cries of ecstasy in her. And when it moved moistly over the tender vulnerability of her throat, her eyes were forced open, incoherent pleas and moans escaped her throat. Her arms began moving, fingers clasping around my hair as she began to direct me to the parts of her body that was aching for my touch. I refused to let go of my command, grabbing her arms and pinioning them so that she was powerless to help herself any further. Her body began to shudder in excitement when my tongue delicately moved over the first nipple, tracing the harden peaks with the tip of it, then suckling just that into my mouth, coaxing out a wanton cry from her lips.

I continue to torment her body, tracing over to the next nipple, before I heed her pleas and took one into my mouth, suckling like a babe, gently massaging it with my tongue while my hand kneaded the other nipple that was crying out for the same satisfaction. I rose up to look at her, my veins coursing with desire I could feel my phallus tingling. I was beginning to burn up just looking at her figure. Kami, it was a fine, fine body.

I slid my body over her leg, the heat of my arousal evident through the pair of trousers I wore to bed. The instant she felt the heat of my passion, she took a deep intake of breath. I lifted my eyelids to see her biting down on her bottom lip, sending twinges of excitement through me, and making my not-so-little _friend_ swell even more. So much more that it began to ache, between a plea and a command to slide into her where I knew she was hot and wet. Her breathing came out in short little pants as if she was having a hard time drawing air into her lungs. I was vain enough to steal a smile of victory of still having such an effect on her. The only one with that effect on her, as I knew she had been with none but myself.

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart_

It was a primal instinct that surged through me because I was so thrilled with that fact. I was rock hard. Coiled, alive, and throbbing, my cock was scratching, banging against my hakamas to get out. With every ounce of power I had, I willed myself down. She'd been away from me longer than time should've allowed; I'd miss the silky feel of her skin for much too long to just take her then and there.

No, I was going to be patient. I was going to take my time, make love to her. Her – The love of my life, the queen of my heart, the conqueror of my soul. She deserved all that I had to give...and more. I would do anything for her. I vowed to myself that I would never let her go, never abandon her for her sake or whatever lies seemed to be reasonable at the time. For her, love will always live within my heart and soul and today, I was going to show her just that. Show her that she had not made a mistake coming back, show her that when two hearts intertwine, there was no separating it.

We would breathe for each other as if our breaths were one. One. Through my eyes, I let my feeling flow into hers. She sensed just how much I missed her and the way she crooked her neck slightly, caressing my cheek with the back of her hand, told me she felt the same.

_Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby, all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_

I lean into her and kiss her lips, my hands parting the robe further away so that they could roam every single inch of her body. I wanted more than just a kiss of her lips and tongue, I wanted to give us a full body experience. My hands were everywhere, caressing, and pressing, moulding her soft curves around my hard steely body, forcing her to feel every single inch of my already formidable erection. She touched me, caressing me in the same frantic manner and with each of her touch, my skin burned as if her fingers were made of fire, hot flames scorching me in their wake.

My tongue slid inside of hers, moving it about then pushing it around in her mouth. For a few blinding blistering seconds, she allowed in my ardour, moaning under my deeply darting tongue and revelling in the feeling of being so wanted by me. But then that smouldering fire burning inside of hers ignited in full, and being a submissive partner was simply not enough for her. And I love the way she responded to me, telling me that she loved what was happening - raucously- because she was kissing me feverishly. Her hands stroking, gripping, scraping along my skin, and when she lifted her arms to wind them around my neck, pressing herself closer to me, if that was possible, I groaned from the heat of her body.

We were both heaving; I can hear her murmuring as we kissed zealously, and we were equal participants with sounds of pleasure vibrating off our souls filling the air with its magic. I pressed my body against her more firmly as her legs moved frantically to surround mine. She was rupturing with lust in her soul as her hands swallowed me up and down my back, arching her back, offering herself to me. All of her. Her arousal was feverish because I could feel the wetness on my bed as our body slipped and slid, fumbling for control of this insatiable desire.

_In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
Closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know, and you know  
There's no need for words right now _

I moved from her mouth, making my way down her throat, slowly working my way down her body, my hands raking along her skin gently. Gradually I was covering more bared skin and my lips loved to tease and torment her whilst I made my way toward my ultimate goal. I took over her breast, sucking, licking, flicking, teasing, tasting her and I refused to move on, no matter how much her hands and body were urging me to, until her nipples were like glistening bullets, burning after being tugged so roughly by my teeth, which I then sucked sweetly to ease the pain.

"Please Kakashi..." She pleaded, feeling the heat of her arousal between her legs. Her thighs were already quivering and it was a long distance I still have to go through before I reached them.

I trailed my way across her stomach, her muscles tightened from anticipation; I believe she felt as though she was stretched out on a rack. For a split second, I thought I wanted to kiss the inside of her thighs, continuing my delayed torture on her body, but I chose to surprised her instead and honed straight in on her sweet mound when she least expected it. Sakura let out the most shocked passion-filled gasped a man like me could ever have the privilege to hear.

My tongue started flicking over that exquisitely sensitive mass of concentrated nerve-endings and she was screaming out loud with such need. I wrapped my lips around it, and sucked, she came with a rush and a strangled cry, her mind torn between delight and dismay. She hadn't realized I was so close to her peak.

"Oh Kakashi..." her lips managed to murmur while her hips bucked up against my face. I held the sides of her firm in place as I sucked her sweet nectar, drinking like a thirsty man. Kami, she tasted like the sweetest forbidden honey.

I stood over her and dropped my trousers. In doing so I noticed a tear had trailed its way down her face when I bent my lips to her face once more. I knew it was not a tear of sadness, but of happiness and completion. She closed her eyes and her body relaxed, coming down from her euphoria, as I lowered myself down between her legs. I used my knees to part her legs wider and positioned myself at her entrance.

Sakura raised her knees above my hips to allow me the easiest angle for penetration. She inhaled sharply waiting with desired anticipation, her nervous breath reminded me of the first time we were together, making it seemed like this was yet again our first time where she was afraid that my manhood would split her wide open, but I felt her teasing soft wetness eagerly waiting to accept my width and length. She moaned when she finally felt my flesh pushing into her, then again when I began pumping into her, my hands gripping her hip like twin vices.

I moved slowly, deeply, pausing to allow her warmness to envelop me in completely before pulling out almost completely and repeated. My mad passion of taking her took me to another world as the flesh of my rod felt the hot heat of her sheath. Our bodies were close and I could feel the hard poking of her nipples against my chest with each thrust made.

With each of my thrusts, I coaxed a gasp from her as if she was under water and coming for air each time as I buried myself to her hilt. She wrapped her legs around me to pull me in even closer to her. I stared at her face but she was far off into her happy place, eyes closed, oblivious to my admirable stare.

The sweat was glistening across both our bodies, and I was moving in the perfect angle to hers, and she was still very sensitive from her first orgasm. Soon, her gasps became little yelps as I pump into her and her second orgasms hit, much more ferocious and stronger than her first. She was digging her nails into my back as if holding onto this world, and I began to pound her harder and deeper.

"Come, for me...Ka..." she whispered softly into my ear. Her orgasm flexed her inner muscles, tightening it fiercely around my shaft so that I could not hold myself at bay any longer. I dug my fingers under her soft cheeks, bringing her hips up into mine as she pulled me deep inside her, squeezing me with the last of her orgasm.

_Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby, all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be  
I can feel you breathe_

Her insides contracted wildly and I felt my ecstasy reached its peak. I couldn't recognize my voice as I cried out, grimacing as my head fell back and I came. My cock pulsated, pumping like a mad fire hose as my seeds slowly made their way into her womb. It felt like a never-ending task. My breath came out in short pants, sweat falling off my body like droplets of rain, as the last of my essence was drained inside of her.

**LEMON ENDS**

Against the pressure, the mixture of our juices bursting out, erupting like a volcano against my body, sliding down her inner thighs, "I love you..." escapes my mouth.

It made her melt inside, sending quivers running up and down her spine. By the time I was done, my head finally coming back to Earth, I looked down at her, and she was glowing all over, incandescent from our love making. Love. It was love that made her body beam. Love.

We reeked of love all over, falling into each other's embrace as we breathe.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way..._

**Author's note: Special, SPECIAL THANK YOU'S go out to Teensie-sama, an amazing authoress that helped me in my moment of creative weakness by aiding me greatly in producing the lemon written above. I couldn't have done it without your help, you're the best! Now plz guys, R&R so I****'ll know if after my "break" my work is still appreciated…**


End file.
